Conventionally, as a technology of a connected fastener to be loaded in a fastener driving machine, a wire connected nail disclosed in the official gazette of the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 4-119615, and a paper connected type nail disclosed in the official gazette of the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 11-216686 are known. The above-mentioned wire connected nail comprises a large number of nails arranged in parallel and connected with a wire, with the nails integrated and adhered with each other by the wire, and a notch provided to the wire part between the nails.
Moreover, a connected nail disclosed in the official gazette of the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 59-175707, with a supporting part supported at the upper and lower parts of a nail, a thick part and a thin part provided to the supporting part, and the thin part provided with the vulnerability, is known.
Moreover, a paper connected type nail disclosed in the official gazette of the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 11-216686, comprising a large number of nails arranged in parallel and interposed between a pair of papers, and perforations formed in the paper parts between the nails, is known. Additionally, the official gazette of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,320 is known.
However, in the case of the wire connected nail of the official gazette of the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid open No. 4-119615, if the nail is driven by a fastener driving machine, the wire part is scattered and spread over the work floor surface so that the worker steps on the wire and slips, the work floor surface is damaged, tainted, and the attention is required for cleaning the spread wire scattered pieces after the work.
Moreover, according to the connected nail of the official gazette of the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 59-175707 for supporting the nails with the supporting part with each other, in the case the nail is driven by the fastener driving machine to a flooring, or the like, if the supporting part supporting the lower part of the nail can hardly be cut, the nail lower part becomes inclined by being pulled by the supporting part at the time the impact of the driver of the fastener driving machine is applied, so that a problem arises in that the nail is driven obliquely.
Although the paper connected type nail of the official gazette of the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 11-216686 has a purpose of preventing the nail inclination of the connected nail of the official gazette of the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 59-175707, which is proposed by the present applicant, it was revealed that the extra labor and time are needed in the production if the perforations are formed accurately in the papers between the nails after interposing the nails between the papers in the case of forming the perforations in the papers the nails with each other.
The connected fastener according to the present invention has been achieved in view of the circumstances, and an object thereof is to secure straight movement of a fastener such as a nail and a screw at the time of driving the fastener, simplify the production process of the connected fastener, simplify the cleaning of the work site, and prevent work-attending damage to the flooring.